Codename: Anime City
by gtmaster10
Summary: What happens when various anime, manga, and even video game characters gather on a planet that easily dwarfs yet symbolizes its Star Wars counterpart, Coruscant; and when they get a badass President with a keyblade? You get Anime City; that's what!
1. Chapter 1

Anime City

By gtmaster10

!DISCLAIMER!

All credit goes to the original owners of the anime/manga/game characters along with abilities and etc. so I do not in any way own any of this stuff except for a lone character. And with that, now for the summary. Also a fair warning; this is going to be a self-insert, but I'm not going to have any powers. Nah, rather; I just play the President. But you'll find this out soon enough...

Summary: What happens when various anime, manga, and even video game characters gather on a planet that easily dwarfs yet symbolizes its Star Wars counterpart, Coruscant? You get Anime City; that's what!

Standard.

 **Techniques/Limit Breaks/Overdrives/Instant Kills.**

 _Flashbacks/Thoughts/Dream sequences/Various lines/Emphasis._

"Inner Moments"

 _Prologue: A brand new world_

[Above the Hidden Leaf Village]

All was quiet in the Hidden Leaf, as no one was aware of the arrival of the Six Paths of Pain. It had just happened so soon too. Shortly after a massive battle in the Hidden Rain village, Jiraiya had died fighting against Pain and now Naruto was up on Mount Myoboku training in the sage arts while the Leaf was completely unaware of the impending attack. "It's time." says the so-called leader of the Akatsuki (Trust me, we all know who the REAL leader was) as he slowly rises up above the Leaf garnering the attention of everyone. "Now this world shall know Pain..." and with this ominous phrase, Yahiko slowly raises his arms up to perform his most feared attack; also unaware that another person was watching him. Finally after raising his arms, he prepared to deliver the blow. "Shinra Tensei... ALMIGHTY PU-" but as he was about to unleash the attack a mysterious voice says out... " _This I cannot allow, for I'm hitting the reset button!_ " and with that a white light surrounds the entire world of Naruto, effectively sucking up the cast members; dead OR alive! Then the voice says " _One down, many more to go..._ "

[Karakura Town]

Elsewhere, in Karakura town there was a big battle going down. Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute soul reaper was facing off against a Fullbringer user known as Ginjo. And while this was going on, Rukia Kuchiki; a friend of Ichigo's and a soul reaper herself was cheering him on. "Show them Ichigo, show them that despair no matter how deep will never be enough to stop you!" With those words spurring him on, Ichigo starts to fight Ginjo again but the same white light from earlier snatches them up along with the entire cast of Bleach also! Then the Voice speaks; " _Two down, STILL more to go..._ "

[In Amestris...]

It wasn't much pretty here either as Father was going after Edward Elric and Izumi Curtis but Hoenheim tries to block his path but to no avail. "You're next!" he says creating a surge of energy about to attack them but again; same white light sucks them up. " _Three down and counting..._ " says the Voice yet again, moving on to Feudal Japan...

[Feudal Japan- Naraku's lair]

And another 'abduction' happens here... with the Voice getting more excited it seems with each capture for some unseen goal. " _Four down... let's keep going!"_ And so each universe next on this mysterious beings' list fell to the same fate, even extending to a couple of game universes!

[Outer Space- Mars]

Next up of which was the Cowboy Bebop universe...

[Planet of the Kais]

Then the DBZ universe...

[many other universes]

And also going through the universes of Soul Eater, One Piece, Sekirei, Date a Live, Attack on Titan, Rosario + Vampire, High School DxD, High School of the Dead, Asobi Ni Iku Yo (Cat Planet Cuties), Monster Musume, Majikoi, Pokemon (Incidentally the white light also took the regions; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Fiore, Almia, even Orre!), Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi Muyo, Hellsing Ultimate, Avatar the last Airbender (Before you say anything, yes it is listed as an anime), Lucky Star, Haruhi Suzumiya, Toriko, Yu Yu Hakusho, Hunter x Hunter, Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, and even into a few game universes also; Guilty Gear Xrd, and lastly Final Fantasy VII: Last Order.

" _Finally, with everyone here; I think it's time for the main event to start!_ " With this thought, the mysterious Voice is finally revealed to be a young man who apparently has plans for each of the Anime and Game universes he has gathered together. But the only part of him that can be seen is his shades which shimmer as a lone light shines off them and before going to greet his new "cast members" he only has one final phrase going with his earlier statement. " _...codename; Anime City!_ "

A/N: And here is the first of many chapters to start off this new series of mine, Anime City. And as for what I meant earlier about Coruscant? Simply this; for those who don't know, the planet Coruscant in Star Wars is basically one gigantic city known as Galactic City (credit goes to Wookieepedia for this tidbit of info for the name) so I decided that since I've become a fan of a lot of animes over the years I wanted to show my love in this fanfic. And lastly a few things to address. First, all deaths in the anime/game worlds will be reversed at my discretion (Other words, characters I feel should be brought back to life), second is that some things will be changed about the characters but will for the most part remain as canon as possible. Third, aside from bringing the characters in and reversing deaths, I won't have any godly powers. Lastly, this is going to be another crack fanfic with no plot. Trust me, this WILL become evident in the first chapter to boot!


	2. The Akatsuki sings?

A/N: Ok, one thing I want to address before I forget (even though it's ironic what I'm about to say) is that I am also going to add in the Akame Ga Kill universe along with the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe, and the Shimoneta universe. And that was pretty much it for now as there may be more characters coming, so without any delay; let's get this train moving! And for formatting questions for sentences and/or words, refer to the prologue chapter.

 _ **Chapter I: The Akatsuki... Sings? New life on Anime City!**_

[Unknown place, some time after the "abductions"]

Looking at the state that each anime and video game character was in, one would think that it's an idea for a piece of artwork for someone who loves anime. However, each person was looking around trying to get a handle on their surroundings. And oddly enough, out of everyone of the ones who could speak at this new situation; Tsunade spoke first. "What the heck? Where are we, and where is the Leaf?" Walking up to her, Shizune speaks her two cents while also unsure at their destination. "Lady Tsunade, I'm alive!" "I'm glad to see you well Shizune but just WHERE are we?" Getting a look of uncertainty on her face, she responds; "Well that's just it, we were in the Hidden Leaf but somehow now we're in this... space." "Hmm... wait. Where are the others?" Right on cue, they all walk up while surprisingly being escorted by various ninjas from the other elemental nations! Meanwhile, while the cast from Naruto was conversing amongst themselves the Soul Reapers from Bleach were also lost. "What the hell? What is this place?" Ichigo says looking around. Then he remembers; "Wait, last thing I remember is fighting Ginjo. Did... he send me to this place?" Then a familiar voice rings out, "You mean 'did he send US to this place?' Ichigo." And out steps Rukia along with Renji, Chad, Uryu, and even Orihime. And so it went with the other anime universes... until the cast from Final Fantasy VII and Guilty Gear Xrd showed up. As they walk up, Cloud takes in the newcomers but doesn't say anything. However... "What the? Where the hell are we?" asks a Gear by the name of Sol Badguy. "Well now, it looks like you are all here." says a voice suddenly. Then, as the characters look around for the source of the voice a young man walks up. And as for his appearance, it looks rather interesting. He is about 5'3" and has a hair style similar to Gohan's hair style during the Cell Games saga along with a pair of pure black shades that appear to be of a custom design, on his forehead he is wearing a headband from the Hidden Leaf, he also appears to have a white and black jacket done in the style of the 13 court guard squad captains uniform with the kanji for "14" on the back as he wears it with his arms not in the sleeves but wearing it as a cape, along with a pair of gloves that bear a similar alchemy symbol to the ignition gloves worn by Roy Mustang except the flame is replaced with a lightning symbol, a black t-shirt with "Head of the City" in white lettering with a chibified verson of himself holding a nodachi in his right hand and a M16A1 in his left hand with jets and attack helicopters flying behind him, and a simple pair of black jean pants and also black combat boots as well. Then as a gust blows behind him it reveals on the back of his shirt that says "Oblivion master" with a pair of keyblades of the namesake criss-crossing through the lettering. "As for where you are, this is a world that you all are not entirely familiar with... yet." The characters still have a look on confusion on their faces, prompting him to elaborate. "You see, this is a unique place because as I'm sure you all have noticed by now; you aren't the only ones here. There are other people here much like yourselves." And as if to drive the point home, he motions to the other groups of anime and video game characters which surprisingly, NOW they notice. And the reactions that are felt at this moment practically range from surprise, to interest, to many others.

Naturally, Naruto is the first to speak his mind. "What the? Hey grandma, who's that guy with the black sword and weird orange hair?" At this, Ichigo responds in typical fashion "I've got weird hair? Look who's talking about weird, Mr. Fox whiskers!" Then Naruto retorts back with "Hey, blonde totally looks cooler than orange!" "Is that so huh? You looking for a fight?!" Ichigo responds, letting his spiritual pressure surge. "Bring it on weirdo!" Naruto exclaims, unlocking his seal and entering his mastered Nine Tails state. Then after a brief second, they rush at each other and then seemingly disappear. "What the, that kid's so fast! Is he even human?" exclaims Rukia upon seeing this. Then Kenpachi starts grinning like crazy "Well now, maybe I can have some fun here!" At least until Unohana silences him with her ever so eerie smile. "My, already in a different world and you can't keep that battle hungry state of yours under control. Surely you don't mean you're going to fight?" Then he pales and laughs nervously "Well, I uh guess I could stay calm just this once." Then she visibly relaxes upon hearing this. "That's good. I would honestly hate to think of you as nothing but a battle freak." Then Miya decides to make her presence known to Unohana "So, you're just like me in that regard." Turning, she responds "And you are?" "I'm Miya Asama, Sekirei #01. And what you just did, it's kind of like a habit I have." Quirking an eyebrow, Unohana asks "Which is?" Then Miya smiles at her and summons her infamous hannya "Something like this, but then again; mine's scarier." Then Unohana gives her eerie smile again "Is that so?" And the two continue to stare each other down, Miya's hannya out in full force and Unohana's smile getting more and more eerie while unintentionally making Kusano, Yoshino, Kuno, and even Sakura cringe in fear. Then after a moment, they calm down with Miya giggling a little. "I must ask; would you like to enjoy a cup of tea sometime?" Unohana then genuinely smiles at that offer. "I'd like that."

And so on, every anime and video game character went on to chat amongst themselves, save for Naruto and Ichigo who finally stopped their battle to rest. "Man, you're a tough kid; I never had to use my full power before." "Heh heh, and you're not so bad yourself... uh..." Then he smiles and holds out a fist. "Ichigo Kurosaki, and you are?" "Naruto Uzumaki, good to know you." And then they bump fists with both Gai and Lee practically crying their eyes out in happiness at the seemingly "manly" moment between them. As for the characters who took a liking to each other, they were varied and surprisingly natural. Kazehana discovered that she wasn't the only one who liked her sake as she talked to Ryoko, Leone, Tsunade, and even Rangiku; they formed something called the "Sake Lover Coalition", which predictably embarrassed Ayeka, Najenda, Shizune, and Nanao. Then there was even some energetic commotion between Toriko, Luffy, Goku, Momoyo, Vegeta, and even Sol along with Tachibana and Benitsubasa after they discovered their shared love for fighting (moreso with Goku, Vegeta, Sol Badguy and even Momoyo Kawakami after learning that they had incredible strength with Goku and Vegeta's God and Super Saiyan 4 forms, Sol's Dragon Install, and Momoyo's sheer raw power) Then more interesting was the interactions with the harem anime cast members between Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Tohka Yatogami, Kurumi Tokisaki, Musubi and Tsukiumi, Eris along with Aoi and Manami, Moka Akashiya (she no longer has her "outer" persona which was in actuality Akasha Bloodriver) and Kurumu Kurono, plus Miyako Shiina and Yukie Mayuzumi, along with Miia and Rachnera because more or less they talked about their adventures while the male leads; Minato Sahashi, Kio Kakazu, Tsukune Aono, Shido Itsuka, Issei Hyoudou, Naoe Yamato, and even Kurusu Kimihito took that chance to retreat from the group and pretty much share their envy along with their pain that came from their daily lives with their respective harems.

"Ok everyone, may I please have your attention?" the mysterious person suddenly calls making everyone look up. "Since you all seem to have gotten acquainted with each other that only leaves one other thing to do so with that..." He suddenly pulls out the Oblivion keyblade and aims it at the sky while randomly shouting "HI GEE GEE!" and then a light shoots into the sky from Oblivion and what happens next confuses/and or shocks them all. The planet they are on then expands quite a bit and the first structure to fall down nearby turns out to be... "I don't believe this; he brought out the Hokage Mansion AND Hokage Mountain?!" Tsunade asks in disbelief after seeing the two familiar buildings land in place completely unharmed. "More than that everyone, I brought various bits and pieces from each and every one of your universes for you all to enjoy!" No sooner than him saying that, a Swellow flies down and lands on his shoulder. "Oh, there you are buddy!" He says cheerfully and hands it a poffin which it eats and then cries in happiness. "Whoa; you have a Swellow?!" Says Ash looking up with a grin on his face. "I sure do, this is my favorite of the bird pokemon." "But you never clarified as to who you are." Tsunade then points out. "Well for now, you all may know me as 'Nazo' and as for how I was able to do this..." He points to the mansion, "I know all about your lives because as it stands now, you all used to be anime, manga and even video game characters."

Naturally this causes an uproar. "Settle down everyone, I can prove it." And with that, he takes out a Naruto manga and throws it to him. After looking in it for a few seconds, "It can't be, that's ME!" "Indeed, you see as for WHAT I am; for a lack of a better term you could say that I'm an alien." "An alien? You don't look like one though" remarks Takami Sahashi. "Well I'm a human but you see... I'm actually from a different Earth than the one you all are familiar with." He then takes a deep breath and continues. "You see, in my world you all are as I said before; fictional characters. But, in each of your universes you all are as real as anything in that universe. And a notion everyone has in my Earth, if something doesn't exist in THIS universe then they dismiss it as "fake". However, right now on this planet; as I stand here before you all... You all are as real as me and I'm as real as any of you here." As he is explaining this, the characters can't help but feel the depth of his statements. "Wait... so everything we've done, endured, and felt is all a fake?" Naruto asks in disbelief. "Well, I don't feel like there is a wrong or a right answer to that Naruto." Nazo says while looking in the sky. "You see, there is actually a theory in my world known as the 'multiverse' which ties into something else you all know as 'reality'." He then looks at the characters and continues on, "I won't get too in depth about this theory but in my world, scientists believe in the possibility of multiple universes which is sort of how you all are here right now being of different universes yourselves." "And as for 'reality', I don't believe in that label because most people try to explain it with many things but I know in my heart that it's one of the many things in any existence that you simply cannot explain." "Like for instance, in my world we humans can't do things like what your shinobi are capable of doing with your jutsu. That doesn't mean it's not real because it's real to you guys. Heck, you could probably say that MY Earth is a fake." He then smiles as he continues "It's all because simply put; 'reality' is what we make of it." "But anyway, I've rambled on long enough, let me bring in more things using my Oblivion."

And so, through the time there he makes a LOT of different parts and pieces of each anime and game universe appear on, in, and even outside the world. For example, a place for the Amestrian State Alchemists? They got it! The landmasses of Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, Leanbox, and even Eden, all here also! In fact, there is even a single dueling COLLEGE for the cast members from the start of the series all the way to Zexal! And to top it all off, there is even Other World along with the Soul Society in conjunction with an entire underworld! (Which Rias, Issei, and even Akeno all rule over by the way) So to make a long story short, if there is anything within the anime/game universes that you can think of then it was all here in this world; the new world of Anime City.

(Much later that day...)

"Well now that all of that's done, there is several more newcomers arriving and I think you'll be surprised to see who they are Lady Tsunade..." Nazo says after finally getting everything settled. "Who might they be?" she asks and right on cue the members of the Akatsuki show up in front of the gates to the Leaf. "WHAT THE?!" she cries out in shock. "Oh don't worry, they aren't evil anymore. It's a funny thing, when this world was created for some odd reason it had the ability to 'rehabilitate' any antagonists from your universes by erasing their 'bad' memories." At first, she looks at him SEVERELY skeptical until he says with a grin. "It's all true, they have no desire to chase the Tailed Beasts again. Nope, they actually... well you'll see for yourself." As this is going on, the other Naruto cast members show up and start murmuring amongst themselves at this bizarre scene until they hear Obito step up and say out loud oddly in tune... "Do..." Then Itachi and Kisame join in with "Re..." and finally Sasori along with Deidara finish with "Mi..." Then Nazo looks around and asks "Hold on, where's Kakazu?" "Over here, and no I am NOT singing with those nitwits..." he replies in his usual gruff voice. Then out of nowhere the other members of the Akatsuki start singing "When the Saints come marching in" in perfect acapella. And upon finishing, the only expressions on the shinobi of the Elemental Nations is just one of pure disbelief that practically said, "What the HELL did we just witness?!"

However, it seemed that things would be interesting in the future as Nazo looks up and says to himself after noticing a familiar set of landmasses off in the distance, "Wow, so Oblivion even brought the nations from Gaminudstri?" Then he shivers in anticipation and thinks with a rather excited grin on his face "Does this mean I might even run into... _HER?_ " And as he thinks about this, he looks up to the sky and imagines the image of none other than Iris Heart.

 _ **Next Chapter of Codename: Anime City**_

 _ **The Neptunia crew arrives! Birth of the Anime Nations!**_

A/N: Oh, and for the places that were added...

Naruto: The Elemental Nations

Bleach: Karakura Town and the Soul Society

Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Central, Briggs, and Resembool

Dragonball Z: West City, Hercule City, Other World, Planet of the Kais, New Namek, and Beerus's Domain

Soul Eater: Death Weapons Meister Academy and Blair's house

Sekirei: MBI Tower and Kamikura Island

Rosario + Vampire: Yokai Realm, Yokai Academy, and Yuki-Onna Snowland

High School DxD: Kuoh Academy, Underworld, and Hyoudou Manor

Cat Planet Cuties: Kakazu household

Monster Musume: Kimihito household, Yukio's onsen, and M.O.N. Mansion

Majikoi: Kuki corporation HQ

Pokemon: Kanto/Johto/Hoenn/Sinnoh/Unova/Kalos/Fiore/Almia/Orre regions and TCG Island

Yu-gi-oh: Duel University and the Kaiba Corporation

Tenchi Muyo: Masaki shrine and household

Hellsing Ultimate: Hellsing Mansion

Lucky Star: Izumi/Takara/Hiiragi/Narumi/Kuroi households

Fairy Tail: Fairy Tail guild and Lucy's house

Cowboy Bebop/Gundam Wing: Various spaceports and holding areas

Final Fantasy VII: Midgar, Rocket Town, Junon, Nibelheim, Wutai, Gold Saucer, Costa Del Sol, and Cosmo Canyon

Akame Ga Kill: Night Raid hideout and Esdeath's mansion

Hyperdimension Neptunia: Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox

Lastly I wanted to add that I'm not going to have One Piece (Didn't like the dub after it came off of 4kids), Avatar (changed my mind), Yu Yu Hakusho (lost interest after the Dark Tournament arc), Sword Art Online (know next to nothing about it), and Hunter x Hunter (same reason) appear in this fanfic. Anyway, until next chapter everyone please read and review!


End file.
